The objective of this study is to examine the effects of cesarean childbirth on family interaction and on the parent-infant relationship. The sample consists of 46 families with a medically normal, first-born infant, 23 having had a cesarean delivery and 23 a vaginal delivery. When the babies are three months old, and again when they are a year old, two observations are made of mother, father and baby interacting, and one observation is made of mother and baby alone. At each age parents are interviewd and asked to complete a Q-sort assessing their perceptions of their baby's temperament. Cross-sectional and longitudinal analyses will assess differences between the two groups in parents' reports of their experiences during childbirth, in family interaction, and in their adjustment to different birth experiences. In addition, variation within the cesarean birth group will be explored to see whether, for example, the father's presence at a cesarean delivery affects subsequent family interaction.